Season 1
Season 1 of Friends aired from September 22, 1994 to May 18, 1995 on NBC in the US. Season summary This season introduces the six main characters: Rachel Greene, Monica Geller, Phoebe Buffay, Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing and Ross Geller. Rachel, who left her fiance at the altar on her wedding day, has come to New York and ends up living with Monica. It establishes early on in the season that Ross has been infatuated with Rachel since the two characters attended high school. Several episodes revolve around his attempts to tell her how he feels. Ross leaves for a fossil dig in China at the end of the season, missing out on Rachel's birthday party but staying long enough to give her a meaningful present: a cameo that was just like the one that belonged to Rachel's grandmother. Chandler accidentally reveals that Ross is in love with Rachel, much to her shock. Rachel realizes that she has feelings for Ross and rushes off to the airport to tell him that she wants to pursue a relationship with him, only to find out that he has a new girlfriend: Julie. Ross's estranged lesbian wife, Carol Willick, is pregnant with his baby. This puts him and Carol's lesbian life partner, Susan Bunch, in an awkward position. When the baby is born at the end of the season, Ross, Carol, and Susan agree to name him Ben: after a name tag on a janitor's uniform worn by Phoebe. The episodic nature of the season sees the other characters having multiple dates, many of which go wrong (Monica dates a minor in one episode). The recurring character of Janice is introduced as a girlfriend Chandler breaks up with in an early episode but frequently returns to through the ensuing ten seasons. Starring :Jennifer Aniston as Rachel Greene :Courteney Cox as Monica Geller :Lisa Kudrow as Phoebe Buffay/'Ursula Buffay' ("The One With Two Parts, Part 1"/"The One With Two Parts, Part 2") :Matt LeBlanc as Joey Tribbiani :Matthew Perry as Chandler Bing :David Schwimmer as Ross Geller/'Russ' Recurring Cast :Anita Barone as Carol Willick ("The One With The Sonogram At The End") :Jane Sibbett 'as 'Carol Willick :Maggie Wheeler as Janice :Mitchell Whitfield as Barry Farber :Cosimo Fusco as Paolo :Jessica Hecht as Susan Bunch Trivia *Up until "The One Where Underdog Gets Away", Monica and Rachel lived in apartment 5, and Joey and Chandler lived in apartment 4. However, it was realized that such low numbers would correspond to apartments on a lower floor, while their apartments were clearly seen to be higher up in the building. Thus the numbers were changed to 20 and 19 respectively. **However, in "The One With The Dozen Lasagnas", Monica and Rachel's apartment door number is 5 and Chandler and Joey's apartment door number is 4. *Visible in Monica's apartment is a billboard (stuck on top of a theatrical poster) promoting the Bijou Theatre. The only Bijou theatres open at this time is the New York East Village Club 82/Bijou Cinema gay adult theatre, located on the eastern edge of Greenwich Village where the apartments are supposed to be located. See also * Friends: The Complete First Season * Season 1 Actors * Season 1 Characters * Episodes * Season 1 Subtitles Episode List Category:Friends Category:Season 1 Category:Episode List Category:Friends Seasons